communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-05
Archiv dieser Seite * Archiv 01/09 * Archiv 12/08 * Archiv 10/08 * Archiv 08/08 * Archiv 07/08 * Archiv 06/08 * offene Probleme Hast du eine Frage? *Mit diesem Link kannst du einen neuen Eintrag erzeugen, der automatisch unten angefügt wird. *Beachte bitte, dass das Beantworten von Anfragen nur einen kleinen Teil meiner Arbeit ausmacht. Möglicherweise kann ich dir nicht sofort antworten. *Ich arbeite oft auch am Wochenende, aber ab und an möchte ich dann doch mal Pause machen. *Wundere dich nicht, wenn jemand anderes schneller Antwort erhält. Das liegt nicht daran, dass ich ihn bevorzuge, sondern z.B. die Frage leichter direkt zu beanworten oder kritischer war oder einem anderen Grund. Lostpedia *Hey ho, vielen Dank für's Fixen der Klappboxen. War ja wirklich nichts Großes, aber auch da muss man erstmal drauf kommen ;-) Hast du – rein zufällig – auch eine Idee, was hier los ist? Eigentlich benutzen alle Boxen dieselben Vorlagen, daher bin ich ziemlich ratlos, warum diese eine Box so aussieht, wie sie aussieht. Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 16:53, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha, Episodenvorlage Hallo zum zweiten Mal. Als ich heute einen Blog erstellt habe, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Ich wollte zu einem normalen Text die Episodenvorlage hinzufügen, welche sich fast in jedem unserer Artikel befindet. So gibt man z.B. ein , wobei "TNG"" die Abkürzung für eine Serie ist und "Der Barzanhandel" Titel einer Episode ist. Normalerweise steht dann immer im Text TNG: „Der Barzanhandel“. Im Blog steht zu meiner Verwunderung dann aber TNG: „ |“|‘}}“ als tatsächlicher funktionierender Link zu dem Artikel, der diese Episode behandelt. Weist Du Rat bzw. gibt es Möglichkeiten, das Problem zu beheben? MfG, Andy Riker --85.179.207.52 21:16, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia – Namen Hey Avatar, wie geht's Wollte mal fragen, ob du zufällig ne Idee hast, wie es mit der Umbenennung von Benutzern aussieht, deren Name nach dem Umzug in LOST-Name, bzw. bei uns ja in LOSTDE-Name geändert wurde. Zwar hat Angela dafür eine eigene Seite eingerichtet, bei denen sich die Betroffenen melden können, aber irgendwie ist da in letzter Zeit nicht mehr allzu viel passiert. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ihr hab viel für uns getan, aber das wäre so das letzte Etwas, das gemacht werden müsste ;) Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 18:45, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Auskunft von einem unserer Meister-MagierEntwickler: Bis zum Ende der Woche passiert da was. --Avatar 10:18, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hey. Nicht so wild, Hauptsache ist, dass die Benutzer umbenannt wurden. Danke für die Mühe! Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 17:12, 10. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kategorien Klick rein hallo avatar, ähm, gibts schon neues in der Klick-Kategorien-rein sache? Du erinnerst Dich, das Skript funzte nicht auf der Weltenbibliothek. Es geht immer noch nicht, aber ich wünschte sehr, es würde das. Und da wären auch noch ein paar Userorganisatorische Sachen: *Es gibt immer noch dieses Konto "Weltenbibliothek-Misses Kennedy" Braucht keine Sau, kann man das nicht löschen? *User Weltbürger wurde beim Umzug auch automatisch in "Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger" umbenannt. kann er nicht einfach wieder Weltbürger heissen? *Ebenso Kaymasterkay, der in Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay zwangsumgetauft wurde. *Die Admins Cashpar und Mr. Incedible sind seit Ewigkeiten inaktiv, bitte um Enthebung des Admin-Status.-- 03:12, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Letzten Punkt erledigt, um den Rest kümmere ich mich sobald wie möglich. Nachfrage: Ist Benutzer:Weltbürger mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Weltbürger identisch? Ist Benutzer:Kaymasterkay mit Benutzer:Weltenbibliothek-Kaymasterkay identisch? --Avatar 08:10, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke! jawohl diese User sind jeweils identisch. -- 15:03, 24. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::User-Merge erledigt, Klickding immer noch nicht - fehlt(e) mir bisher die freie Zeit/Geduld zu :-( --Avatar 12:38, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage automatisiert einfügen Hallo Avatar, in manchen Wikis (hier auch) ist es ja üblich, dass neue Benutzer einen kleinen Willkommenstext aus einer Vorlage auf ihre Diskussionsseite kopiert bekommen, der ein paar grundsätzliche Dinge über das Wiki erläutert. Gibt es eigentlich eine Möglichkeit, dass dies automatisiert geschieht, sobald ein Wikia-Nutzer das erste Mal einen Artikel verfasst oder eine Editierung vorgenommen hat? Oder geschieht das grundsätzlich manuell mit wachem Auge auf die Aktivitäten im Wiki. --Typhix 13:41, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Du musst eine Willkommensvorlage erstellen; Also zB Vorlage:Welcome und dann fügst Du dem Benutzer das in seine Diskuseite: ein; dann erscheint da der Text, den Du unter Vorlage:Welcome abgespeichert hast. -- 14:10, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Das ist klar, das war ja nicht die Frage. Es geht um den Automatismus. --Typhix 14:15, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Ach so, ja, ich sehe, ich hatte die Anfrage zu schnell gelesen und war auf dem Sprung. sorry. Nein, soweit ich weiss ist es nicht möglich das zu automatisieren. Jemand muss mit wachsamen Auge die recents verfolgen und Neulingen die Vorlage per Hand reinpappen. -- 16:43, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Gut, gut, dann weiß ich Bescheid. Vielen Dank für die Antwort. --Typhix 09:36, 29. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Blog Ding Ich hätte gerne dieses Blog-Feature für de.custombionicle.wikia.com und de.bionicle.wikia.com, wie wird das denn "verteilt"? Einige Wikis scheinen es zu haben, andere nicht; wird es das irgendwann überall geben oder wie? Oder muss man einzeln fragen? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:51, 31. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hi. Die Erweiterung ist noch in der Entwicklung - wann sie für alle Wikis verfügbar ist, steht noch nicht fest. Das entscheiden wir auch erst nach einem Testzeitraum. :*Blogs in Wiki-Nui :*Blogs in Wiki-Nui Fanfiction :Viel Spaß! --Avatar 09:38, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Blog-Erweiterung Hi Avatar, ich würde ebenfalls gerne diese Blog-Erweiterung für das Fahrrad-Wiki beantragen. Die User-Anzahl ist zwar noch sehr klein, aber ich könnte mir das als interessante Erweiterung vorstellen. Grüße --Diamant talk 16:09, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Dann wünsche ich euch viel Erfolg! --Avatar 09:41, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi danke, dass die Erweiterung im Fahrrad-Wiki getestet werden kann. Ich werde es mir in nächster Zeit mal genauer zu Gemüte führen. Grüße --Diamant talk 11:23, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hilfesystem Moin Avatar, nachdem dieses zentrale Hilfesystem etabliert wurde, sind einige der von uns selbst im Fotowiki erstellten Seiten recht verunstaltet und unübersichtlich, siehe Hilfe:Bilder. Wie bekomme ich das wieder raus? Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 23:53, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Eva K., ich kann dir momentan nur anbieten die Gemeinsame Hilfe für das Fotowiki komplett abzuschalten. Ansonsten siehe auch die Diskussion hier. Wie üblich passiert was, aber aufgrund der Vielzahl der Baustellen leider nicht ganz so schnell, wie erhofft. --Avatar 12:40, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Ja, schalt mal ab. Das bißchen Zeug, das bei uns anfällt, bügeln wir auch so schnell ab. Im Moment sind ja nur erfahrene Wikipedianer da. --Eva K. tell me about it 19:44, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Erledigt. Wenn wir eine bessere Lösung gefunden haben, könnt ihr ja drüber nachdenken, sie wieder anzuschalten. BTW: Soll ich die Domain von de.foto.wikia.com auf foto.wikia.com ändern? --Avatar 09:17, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::: Erstmal danke! Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht, aber ich möchte das erstmal mit Ralf kurz besprechen. Wenn die Domain umfirrmiert, sollte der alte Name noch eine Weile als Redirect existieren. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:28, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Siehe zur Hilfe auch diesen Edit. Die alte URL würde weiterhin dauerhaft als Redirect bestehen bleiben. Existierende Links von externen Seiten würden weiterhin funktionieren. --Avatar 22:38, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Also ich fände es eleganter, gerne! Gibts eigentlich auf Wikia die Möglichkeit, Flash hochzuladen? Momentan kommt da noch ne Fehlermeldung. Bildschirmvideos sind einfach viel besser als Screenshots. Das wäre dann das erste. --RalfR 22:39, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::URL ist geändert. Nein, diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht. Seit gestern ist zwar die Wikia-Video-Erweiterung aktiv, die das einfache Einbinden von Videos ermöglicht, aber Flash hat uns vor allem aus Sicherheitsgründen bisher zu viele Kopfschmerzen bereitet. --Avatar 22:45, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Danke für prompte Erledigung. ;) Wie wird das Logo wieder eingebunden? Zum Thema Flash: Ich bin nicht wirklich begeistert davon, würde mich aber nicht sperren. Viel wichtiger wäre mir, daß wir den Commonist auf das FW ausgerichtet bekommen. Besteht da noch eine Chance? Es würde uns ein paar aktive Bentzer bringen, die nur darauf warten. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:55, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Danke auch von mir. Eva hat Recht, wenn der Commonist funktionieren würde, würde sich sicher einiges ändern. Ich habe es mal mit Datura? ne halbe Nacht lang versucht, ist daran gescheitert, daß sich das Java-Programm nicht anmelden konnte. Mal sehen, SWF ist sicher irgendwie in AVI umzuwandeln. Das Format ist aber auch nicht vorgesehen? --RalfR 23:07, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Logo: Das hätte überhaupt nicht verschwinden dürfen. Kümmere ich mich drum. :::::::::Flash/Avi: Momentan ist es gar nicht vorgesehen, dass Videos lokal upgeloaded werden. Es können nur (spart uns Bandbreite...) Videos von externen Video-Hostern eingebunden werden. :::::::::Commonist: Ein Projekt, dass ich liebend gerne weiterverfolgen würde - aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, sieht es momentan damit recht schwarz aus, wenn ich mir die Prioritäten-/Projektplanung unserer Techniker anschaue :-( sorry. --Avatar 23:17, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Die Auskunft hatten wir ja schon mal. Leider ist der Multi-Upload immer noch nicht das gelbe vom Ei, weil er bei Dateien > 4 MB nicht mitspielt, d.h. irgedwie ignoriert er die für's FW eingestellten 5 MB Maximalgröße. Er tut so, als ob er hochlädt und springt dann einfach auf leere Eingabefelder, hochgeladen wurde garnichts. --Eva K. tell me about it 00:26, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Apropos Hilfeseiten: Ist es möglich, dass die Seiten automatisch in jedem Wiki kategorisiert werden? Bisher hat man nämlich nur die Einbindung, aber lose Hilfeseiten findet ja keiner. Ich hab mir in einem Wiki mal die Arbeit gemacht, dass alles von Hand zu kategorisieren, das dauert aber stunden. Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:19, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Creatpage Hi, da du anscheind die Anschrift von mir im Nintendo-Wiki überlesen hast frag ich dich hier nochmal. Könntset du Creatpage wieder ausschaleten? Eine genaue Begründung dafür findest du im Nintendo-Wiki auf deiner Disk. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 19:51, 2. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Erledigt. BTW: Die Idee mit der Sitenotice-Box finde ich gut. --Avatar 09:21, 3. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Namensänderung Ich wollte dich nochmals auf die Namensänderung des Sith-Wikis ansprechen. Möglicherweise ist das untergegangen. Ich hätte gern aus "Sith-Wiki" "Sithlordpedia" gemacht, wirkt sich das auch auf die Namensräume aus? Und kann man bei meinem andern Wiki aus "Spook (Novel)" "Spookpedia" machen? LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 21:57, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Grundsätzlich würde ich davon abraten, Wikis auf den Namen pedia ändern zu lassen. Das führt unter anderem bei Google dazu, dass die Suchergebnisse eher Wikipedia-Artikel anzeigen, als Artikel aus dem eigentlich Wiki, weil Google "rät", dass die Wikipedia gemeint ist. Ebenso ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass jemand in einer Suchmaschine direkt nach "Spook" sucht - Spookpedia wird da kein guter Treffer sein. Google mag da "Spook-Wiki" schon viel lieber (der Bindestrich wird ignoriert). Insofern würde ich dich bitten, noch einmal über deine gewünschten Namen nachzudenken. Ich stimme dir zu, dass "Spook (Novel)" für ein deutsches Wiki nicht der beste Name ist ;). Wenn du dich entschieden hast, egal ob ich dich umstimmen konnte oder nicht, dann sag' mir bitte nochmal Bescheid und ich ändere die Namen. --Avatar 22:49, 5. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Das habe ich natürlich nicht gewusst. Ich möchte jedoch bei einem Wiki so verbleiben, und zumindest die Sithlordpedia so abändern. Das ist nicht Arroganz oder sowas, aber ich habe dieses Wiki unter dem Namen gegründet und es nennen sie alle User der Community so. Spookpedia ist bereits im Englischen vergeben, Spook-Wiki gefällt mir ehrlich gesagt auch nicht... Spookia klingt jedoch cool! Simpsonpedia darfst du gerne lassen... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:33, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, endlich beide geändert. --Avatar 17:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke, ist schon OK. Gell, das Ganze wurde nicht automatisch geändert, d.h. Namensräume muss ich jetzt in den neuen verschieben? Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:31, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ach doch... Gruss Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:33, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Polldaddy Sehr schön, vielen Dank für den Hinweis! Gruß --DerAndre (talk) 11:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hub-System Hi Avatar, ich hab eine Frage zum Hubsystem. Wikis wie z. B. Die Chroniken von Narnia oder das Harry Potter-Wiki basieren ja eigentlich auf Büchern. Diese Bücher wurden aber verfilmt und es wurden Spiele entwickelt. Gehören diese nun in den Hub-Literatur oder den Hub Entertainment? Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Für Narnia! Und für Aslan! ~ Brisingr! 10:24, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist eine gute Frage. In der Regel hängt es von dem Inhalt der Wikis ab - wenn sich das Harry-Potter-Wiki auch mit den Filmen und/oder Computer-Spielen beschäftigt, dann ist es im Hub Entertainment sicherlich nicht schlecht aufgehoben. Während in der Datenbank ein Wiki tatsächlich nur genau in einen Hub gehört (der beeinflusst zum Beispiel welche anderen Wikis angezeigt werden, wenn man oben links am Bildschirm auf "MORE WIKIS" klickt), können wir hier in Zentralwikia ein Wiki auch durchaus in mehr als einem Hub listen, wenn es denn gut in zwei Hubs passen würde. (Kleiner Hinweis: Das "MORE WIKIS" ist seit mehreren Wochen schon ein Bug - da stehen in der Regel sonst deutsche Texte/Inhalte). --Avatar 10:29, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Forum Ist mehr was für dich zum beantworten, oder? : http://de.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Fair_Use&action=edit Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:59, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hä? Bild funktioniert nicht... Wie du bereits gelesen haben wirst, funktioniert ein Bild in der Spookia nicht. Ich habe es mit löschen, neue Version hochladen versucht - nix geht... Der Link zum Bild LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 19:50, 7. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Leider kann ich dazu nichts sagen - ich hoffe es funktioniert inzwischen. Ich vermute trotz allem, dass es sich um ein lokales Problem gehandelt hat, da sowohl Marc als auch ich am 7.2. drauf zugreifen konnten. --Avatar 17:35, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Scrubs-Wiki Hi! Danke für die "Adoptions"-Hilfe... ;-) und danke für die Statistik! Sieht nicht schlecht aus, leider sinds zur Zeit recht wenig aktive Benutzer, die an den Seiten mitbasteln... vielleicht ändert sich das ja auch noch! aber die Zugiffe sind wirklich nett! Danke! Gruß vom Scrubs-Wiki MorpheuzZ 12:28, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Parserwechsel Alles klar, habe es im Forum den anderen Usern auch mitgeteilt, danke für die Nachricht--Ichbinich 17:01, 13. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Fertig? Hi, ich wollte fragen, wann du das Problem gelöst hast, denn ich würde gerne mit dem Wiki anfangen^^.--Kanney 17:31, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Das kann ich sehr gut verstehen - leider ist der Fehler bei allen neuen Wikis seit gestern abend aufgetreten und ich kann momentan noch nicht sagen, wann er behoben ist. Falls du Artikel schreiben möchtest, kannst du das so lange gerne z.B. hier im Wiki tun - dann übertragen wir sie, sobald das Problem behoben ist (allerspätestens am Montag). --Avatar 17:40, 14. Feb. 2009 (UTC) IP-Troll Hi Ava, momentan gibt es eine IP, die hier aber auch auf meinem Wiki gewütet hat. Ich hatte sie bereits gesperrt, aber aufgrund der wechselnden IP kam sie wieder. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit vorausschauend ihre IP zu sperren? Es ist die IP, die die Diskussion beim Projekt des Monats angefangen hat... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:27, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) *Ja, die IP wütet auch bei uns nun das ja nun schon seit längerer Zeit. Eine Bereichssperre wäre vielleicht eine Lösung. -- 12:44, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Der Benutzer scheint ein wenig anstrengend und eine der Personen zu sein, die sich mittlerweile im Namen der Stupidedia per Mail bei Wikia über die Weltenbibliothek beschwert haben. Allerdings konnte mir auch auf Nachfrage niemand einen konkreten Lizenzverstoß benennen, so dass ich davon ausgehe, dass sich die schlechte Stimmung durch Vandalismus Luft macht. Grund für eine präventive IP-Range-Sperre sehe ich hier momentan noch nicht - können wir in Betracht ziehen, falls der Nutzer sich nicht wieder beruhigt. --Avatar 15:00, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Diese Person (die ja nie zu ihrer Identität stehen will, was schon alles sagt) hat ja schon vorher dauernd vandaliert. natürlich gibt es keinen Lizenzverstoss. Konkret geht es darum, dass Zwörg und ich einige UNSERER Artikel, die wir zuvor auf der Stupidedia veröffentlich hatten auch auf der Weltenbibliothek veröffentlichen (wenngleich teilweise stark abgeändert) Nun ist es ja nicht so, dass man die Urheberschaft an die Stupidedia abtritt, wenn man dort etwas veröffentlicht. Meine Artikel basieren zB teilweise auf meiner Comicserie, die es schon lange vor der Stupidedia gab. Dieser nun schon Wochen andauernde Irrsinn, von wegen wir hatten etwas von denen geklaut, entspringt lediglich dem zügellosen Hass auf uns. Könntest Du diese Beschwerdemail aufbewahren? Ich erwäge, wenn das nicht aufhört, rechtliche Schritte und dann wäre diese Mail sehr wichtig. -- 15:18, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Avatars Idee scheint mir eine gute Lösung! Mich stört er erst seit kurzem, als ich mich für MK eingesetzt hatte. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 15:20, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Natürlich, das ist das Ziel, möglichst der WB zu schaden, das beinhaltet natürlich auch das Belästigen der anderen User, obwohl die nichts mit der Stupi zu tun hatten. Es betrübt mich sehr, dass Du da jetzt auch noch Zielscheibe geworden bist. -- 15:29, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich hoffe doch und gehe davon aus, dass das Thema auch ohne juristische Spielchen beigelegt werden kann - wir sind ja alle halbwegs erwachsen. Der Mailverkehr mit dem Wikia Community-Team ist jedoch selbstverständlich vertraulich. --Avatar 16:02, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::"Erwachsen" wollte ich den Eintrag bei Tingeltangelbob nicht unbedingt nennen. Ich werde jetzt auch noch etwas warten, in der Hoffnung, dass das endlich aufhört. Aber falls nicht, WERDE ich mich wehren, und zwar heftig, darauf kann man sich verlassen. Das geht nämlich schon viel zu lange so.-- 16:12, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nun ja, erwachsen bin ich nicht, nein. Aber lassen wir das ;-D Ich hoffe auch dass das ohne juristische Einwirkung vorübergeht, verstehe aber auch MKs Groll, der Typ belästigt sie stets und auch bei mir macht er Unfug. LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 18:05, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::"Erwachsen" halte ich eigentlich ohnehin für ein Schimpfwort! Man kann reif sein, unabhängig des Alters, aber Erwachsene sind doof. :-)) Und nein, ich bin kein Teenie mehr. Und ja, ich höre ja schon auf zu spammen -- 18:46, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ich möchte nochmal auf eine Pauschalsperre zurückkommen... Geht das? Ein Vandale macht uns echt zu schaffen! Ich will ja nicht sagen, dass es derselbe ist, aber er geht mir grausam auf die Nerven!! Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:57, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) FFXI-Wiki Hallo, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du der richtige Ansprechpartner für mich in diesem Fall bist, aber ich versuch es einfach mal. Ich interessiere mich sehr für die Einführung eines "Punkte-Systems" ähnlich wie im englischen FFXI-Wiki. Dazu habe ich einige Fragen: *Kann ich dieses System einführen mit meine Rechten? *Falls ja, wo kann ich Infos dazu finden, damit ich es richtig mache? *Falls nein, kannst du das machen? *Falls nein, können das nur die Admins des englischen Wiki? Ich hatte bei denen schon mehrmals deshalb angefragt, aber die ignorieren mich gekonnt zu diesem Thema. Vielen Dank im Voraus. --Shaari 14:43, 18. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab endlich mal von einem der englischen Admins eine Antwort bekommen. Für ein User-Punktesystem und verbessertes Userprofil muss ich eine Anfrage an wikia stellen, die das dann implementieren können. Ich hab also über das deutsche Wiki eine Anfrage gestellt, ob diese beiden Features implementiert werden können. Ich hab die Anfrage auf englisch gestellt, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wo die Mail/Anfrage landet. Ich hab leider noch ein Feedback erhalten, ob man das implementieren kann und wie lange das dauert. Könnt ihr mir vielleicht dazu etwas sagen? --Shaari 15:16, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Spotlights Hi, wie ich gesehen hab ist das Green Wiki neu bei den Spotlights. Sind eig. noch mehr dazu gekommen und wenn fehelen die und das GreenmWiki noch in Hilfe:Spotlights.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 13:59, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Danke für den Hinweis. Im Moment kommen keine deutschen Spotlights mehr. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 14:22, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vorlagenproblem Hallo, ich weis im Moment irgendwie nicht weiter, vielleicht fällt dir da etwas auf. Folgendes Problem, ich hatte mal vor einiger Zeit in der Faerunpedia eine Vorlage zum Zitieren von Literatur und für Fußnoten erstellt. An sich funktioniert sie (Beispielsweise hier: Sonnenelfen), nur seit einiger Zeit zeigt sie wohl keine Seitenzahlen in den Fußnoten mehr an und ich verstehe nicht wieso, da nichts verändert wurde und beispielsweise in unserer englischen Partnerseite exakt die selbe Vorlage benutzt wird und einwandfrei funktioniert. Gedacht war es so, dass ich einfach für Literatur eine Untervorlage (ähnlich dieser: Vorlage:Literatur/Grand History of the Realms) erstellen würde, die man dann immer entsprechend einfügen kann, sobald man einmal etwas mit Fußnoten versehen muss. Nur ohne Seitenzahlen, macht es wenig Sinn. LG Historicus 16:27, 19. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Leider habe momentan keine Zeit, mich intensiver mit dem Problem auseinanderzusetzen. Aufgrund deiner Beschreibung wäre es möglich, dass das Problem hierdurch verursacht wird. Aber das englische Wiki ist auch schon umgestellt. --Avatar 17:37, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Inhaberänderung für ein Wiki Hallo! Würdest du das Wiki uni-konstanz.wikia.com bitte von Kleinweber auf Bravenue übertragen? Dankeschön und viele Grüße! Bravenue 10:49, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das stimmt so. Bitt übertragen. Danke! Kleinweber 10:51, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe dem Benutzer Bravenue soeben Administrator- und Bürokraten-Rechte gegeben. Der Benutzer Kleinweber hat diese auch noch - falls ich sie entfernen soll, bitte kurz Bescheid geben. --Avatar 07:32, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Englisches Wiki-Deutsches Spotlight Problem Hi, da ich oft im Englischem Nintendo-Wiki Dinge heraussuchen muss, ist mir schon seit längerem aufgefallen, das in kleinen Artikel der Spotlight immer ins Bild rutscht (Bildliche darstellung) Ich benutze Mozilla Firefox 3.0 glaub ich. könnte man das irgentwie ändern? --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:38, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab mal nachgesehen, es kann an keiner Vorlage liegen. Hast du irgendein globales Skript (global.css, global.js) in wikia.com angelegt? Das könnte das Problem verursachen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:44, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ne hab ich nicht. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:46, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Es ist seltsam. In der Regel passiert so was, wenn div-tags nicht geschlossen werden. Ich habe den Fehler gefunden: Die Vorlage MarioStub hat dort einen Fehler. Ich werde ihn suchen und verbessern. Du hast den Screenshot vor der Bearbeitung gemacht, richtig? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:50, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, ich wollte testen ob das ohne Stub funktioniert. Das sollte natürlich kein Spam sein.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:58, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, und das Problem sollte verschwunden sein. Findest du noch weitere Artikel mit diesem Problem, suche die Stubvorlage heraus und führe folgende Änderung durch: http://nintendo.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:MarioStub&curid=12213&diff=89513&oldid=87362. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:59, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Zur Antwort: Welche Arten von Fragen sind in Wikianswers erwünscht? Sei gegrüsst Nur mal so aus Interesse: Warum ist die die Seite Welche_Arten_von_Fragen_sind_in_Wikianswers_erwünscht gesperrt? Also mir gefällt die Seite nicht und ich will sie überarbeiten, eine Sperrung widerspricht doch dem Wikiprinzip, zumal diese Seite erst ein Paar Tage besteht. Normalerweise dürfte es überhaupt noch keine Administratoren geben, oder kann es sein das die Seite eine ganze Weile nur ausgewählten Leuten zugänglich war und diese Leute in dieser zeit zu Aministratoren gemacht wurden? MfG Nick 172.173.4.104 17:28, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Die Seite wurde aufgrund von Vandalismus geschützt. Bist du angemeldet oder eine IP? Angemeldete Benutzer können sie bearbeiten. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 17:57, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, danke für die Antwort. BAer da bleibt ja noch die Frage nach den Administratoren. Es muss ja anscheinend Admins geben, gibt es da eine Liste und wer bestimmmt wer Amin wird und wo kann man das einsehen. Wir wissen ja beide was auf Wikipedia los ist in Bezug auf Admins. Darum interessiert mich das mal. Auf Frag.Wikia.com finde ich dazu keine Infos. ::MfG Nick 172.173.4.104 18:11, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Nun, Tim und ich diskutieren drüber, und er vergibt dann die Rechte. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:12, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Als könntest Du Dir vorstellen das ich Tim nicht kennen ? Ich finde die ganze Angelegenheit um die Administratoren sehr undurchsichtig. Das fängt diesbezüglich nicht sonderlich gut an und wenn das so weiter geht dann wird das genauso mies wie auf Wikipedia, IMO. 172.173.4.104 18:23, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::Klick mal oben auf Benutzerseite. Also, wir schreiben denen, die wir fragen, ja einen Beitrag auf ihre Diskussionsseite. Insofern kann man das ja sehen. Wenn die antworten, vergibt Tim die Rechte. Was genau ist deiner Meinung nach nun noch fehlend, eine Art Auflistung? Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:27, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ja eine Auflistung wäre nett. Auch will der Benutzer bestimmt wissen wie das nun geregelt wird mit den unterschiedlichen Benutzerstatus. Wenn dann auf einmal etliche Admins auf FragWikia umherspringen und kein Mensch weis wie deren Wahl zustande gekommen ist, dann wird es schnell Unruhe geben, könnte ich mir so vorstellen. Und man muss ja bezüglich Admins nicht die selben Fehler machen wie auf Wikipedia, da gibt es ja genug Stunk wegen Denen. 172.173.4.104 18:48, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ok, danke für deinen guten Vorschlag, ich versuche diese Seite noch heute zu erstellen. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:51, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Die Ernennung von Administratoren war notwendig, da die Zahl der Beiträge nach Presseberichten so groß wurde, dass sie nicht mehr von mir alleine "administriert" werden konnten. Auf Wikia-Projekten haben in der Regel folgende Benutzer Adminrechte: :* Der Ersteller des Wikis :* Angestellte von Wikia :* Wikia Helfer :Wie und auf welche Weise weitere Admin-Rechte vergeben werden, ist projektabhängig. Bei kleineren Projekten werden Admins tendentiell eher vom Gründer bestimmt, bei größeren Projekten gibt es tendentiell eher Diskussionen innerhalb der Gemeinschaft über die Vergabe weiterer Rechte. --Avatar 08:44, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Siehe hier. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:04, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Wow das ging ja schnell, besten Dank. Trotz alledem gibt es noch offene Fragen was die Metaebene betrifft. MfG Nick 172.174.19.219 08:18, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich halte es für wünschenswert, dass die Admins - sobald sich die Grundzüge einer Community bei Wikianswers herausgebildet haben - durch die aktiven Nutzer selbst bestimmt werden. --Avatar 08:37, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn an geeigneter Stelle in Wikianswer verschiedene Policy-Diskussionen (z.B. über eben dieses Thema) angestoßen würden, an denen sich die aktiven Nutzer beteiligen können. --Avatar 08:46, 23. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Offtopic Einmal für die Zeit, die du nun schon in Wikia bist (seit dem 1.2.2008) und die Blume einfach so - :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:02, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :\o/ --Avatar 12:14, 24. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich möchte mich ohne Blume für deine Arbeit hier bedanken! Du machst das sehr souverän und bist immer sehr freundlich und hilfreich! Danke (cooler Smily btw...) --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:53, 25. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, vielen lieben Dank. Das einzige was mir noch fehlt um meine Arbeit nochmal ein ganzes Stück besser zu machen ist... Zeit :-) --Avatar 11:24, 26. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Du machst das schon prima, alles andere ist Zugabe! =) Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neue Funktion - Wanted pages Hi Ava, ich hab nen Vorschlag für eine neue Funktion. Es gibt ja die "Wanted pages"-Seite, die angibt, welche Seiten gewünscht werden. Ich dachte, man könnte vielleicht machen, dass oben an einer WP, die von einem User neu erstellt wird, angezeigt wird, wieviele Seiten auf diese verlinken, damit er weiss, dass er hier eine wichtige Seite verfasst und nicht irgendeinen Blödsinn schreiben sollte. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:58, 1. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bürokraten-Problem Hallo, ich bin Skorpi63 von dem deutschen Bionicle Fanfiction Wiki. Bei uns im Wiki hat der Gründer, Nathanael 1711, vor kurzem die Leitung an einen anderen Benutzer, Bioniclemaster724, weitergegeben. Jedoch ist dieser nun Bürokrat und wurde kurz darauf - etwas überaschend - inaktiv. Nun würde ich die Leitung übernehmen, doch bevor Nathanael mich zum Bürokraten macht, hätte er gerne, dass Bioniclemaster keiner mehr ist. Laut meinen Informationen können nur Wikia-Mitarbeiter das ändern, deshalb frage ich dich, da du schon öfters in den beiden Bionicle Wikis geholfen hast, ob du dem Benutzer Bioniclemaster724 die Bürokraten-Rechte "entziehen" kannst. Schonmal ein Danke im Voraus. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 15:07, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Noch etwas: Bioniclemaster724 hat mir persönlich gesagt, dass er zurücktritt und dass ich ihm seine Rechte nehmen soll. Ich kann das aber nunmal nicht. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:10, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Uncyclopedia-Hauptseite Hallo Avatar! Seit einigen Tagen sieht die Uncy-Hauptseite (und nur die) irgendwie verrutscht aus. Außerdem erscheint seit heute abend ein Banner: Preview mode: no changes saved yet! Scroll down to continue editing. bei jeder Vorschau, und auch dieses Banner ist verrutscht in die Seiten-Tabs hinein, können wir nicht wieder die Deutsche Version haben? Gruß --Otello (Diskussion) 22:24, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Otello, zur Hauptseite siehe Antwort an Ichbinich. Der Vorschaubanner soll zusammen mit der überarbeiteten Bearbeitungsleiste verhindern, dass Änderungen versehentlich nicht abgespeichert werden. Den Text habe ich inzwischen übersetzt. --Avatar 07:18, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hey, vielen Dank für die prompte Hilfe und das Übersetzen des Banners. right|thumb|500px Allerdings hängt das Edit-Banner noch immer in den Tabs drin (->Bild). Oh, und noch eine Sache: Wo ich hier grade an Hochladen bin fällt mir ein, dass die Vorlage:Dateiinfo bei uns seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr standardmäßig im Fenster "Beschreibung/Quelle:" angezeigt wird, wir behelfen uns hier mit einer archaischen Kopiervorlage... wikianische Grüße, Otello (Diskussion) 17:33, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Uncyclopedia Grüß dich Avatar, seit der Parser-Umstellung sieht unsere Hauptseite ziemlich schlecht aus und ich konnte keinen html-Fehler mehr entdecken. Kannst Du mal nachschauen, was da los ist? Die linke Navigationsleiste ist viel zu klein und auch die Buttons oben auf der Hauptseite sind viel kleiner als der Rest. Danke und Gruß--Ichbinich 22:34, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hm, mich wundert, dass der alte Parser das akzeptiert hat :-). Ihr habt in einer Vorlage zwei nicht-geschlossene div's gehabt. Gefixt. --Avatar 07:12, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hi! :-) Als kürzlich bei uns im Wiki-Nui die Blog-Funktion eingerichtet wurde, hast du ja gesagt, dass wir gerne unsere Probleme und Wünsche äußern dürfen. Da ich aber nicht wirklich weiß, wo, wollte ich mich einfach mal direkt bei dir melden. Ich habe nämlich tatsächlich ein paar Probleme, die vor allem die Kommentare betreffen: *Das erste ist, dass man ohne Javascript keine Kommentare abgeben kann. Ich habe bei mir aus Sicherheitsgründen immer NoScript laufen und sperre somit für alle Seiten (auch für die, denen ich eigentlich vertraue, denn es kann ja immer mal passieren, dass eine vertrauenswürdige Seite gehackt wird und danach allen Besuchern einen Virus aufspielt, habe ich selbst schon erlebt) Java, Flash und co. Wenn ich vor dem Abschicken eines Kommentars aber nicht daran denke, dass ich erst noch NoScript für Wikia deaktivieren muss, wird bei dem Klick auf "Kommentieren" einfach nur die Seite aktualisiert und der Inhalt des Eingabefeldes gelöscht. Das ist natürlich besonders dann nervig, wenn man etwas längeres geschrieben hat. Mein Wunsch wäre also, dass man auch ohne Javascript neue Kommentare hinzufügen kann. *Das zweite Probleme betrifft ebenfalls das Abschicken von Kommentaren (natürlich mit Javascript): Normalerweise wird ja nach einem Klick auf "Kommentieren" sofort der neue Kommentar unten angehängt. In letzter Zeit ist das aber nicht so, stattdessen erscheint dann einfach nur die Meldung "false" und man muss den Blog-Beitrag manuell aktualisieren. *Und mit dem Aktualisieren bin ich schon beim dritten Punkt: Wenn jemand einen neuen Kommentar hinzugefügt hat und ich den Blog-Beitrag erneut aufrufe, dann scheint der Firefox offenbar die Seite manchmal aus dem Cache zu laden. Das merkwürdigste ist aber, dass die Seite nicht mal mit F5 aktualisiert wird, sondern nur mit Strg + F5. Ich hoffe, dass ihr diese Probleme eventuell noch irgendwie beheben könnt. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 12:12, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ihr dürft nicht nur, ihr sollt sogar :-). Danke für die Rückmeldungen. Punkt 2 und 3 ("Caching-Probleme") sind in Arbeit. Der erste Punkt war mir bisher noch nicht bekannt. Unabhängig davon, ob man sich vielleicht dafür entscheidet, Kommentare nur mit JavaScript zuzulassen, ist das von dir beobachtete Verhalten (kommentarloses Löschen des Kommentars) natürlich Mist. Das wird sicherlich geändert werden. --Avatar 11:27, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bug der KategorieAuswahl-Erweiterung Hi Avatar, ich hab im Forum einen Eintrag zu einem leicht nervigen Fehler der neuen KategorieAuswahl-Erweiterung hinterlassen. Vielleicht magst du, falls du Zeit hast, dazu was sagen, ob das Problem bekannt ist oder nicht. Forum:Mysteriöse Leerzeilen nach Bearbeiten von Artikel-Sektionen, ich habs nachträglich erst, da mir da noch nicht bewusst war, dass die KategorienAuswahl möglicherweise dafür verantwortlich ist, auch hier noch einen Eintrag dazu hinterlassen: Forum:Jetzt neu - vereinfachtes Kategorisieren# Unbekannte Probleme. Nervig ist es insofern, dass dadurch die Formatierung der Artikel nach und nach den Bach runtergeht ;). --Diamant talk 14:08, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dass ich darauf noch nicht reagiert habe. Sämtliche auf der Forums-Seite gemeldeten Probleme habe ich aufgenommen und als Feedback weitergeleitet. Das größte Problem ("Category" statt "Kategorie") sollte in wenigen Minuten mit einem Update behoben werden, die restlichen Fixes folgen sobald nachvollzogen + Code korrigiert. --Avatar 10:41, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Danke für die wie ich finde _schnelle_ Reaktion! --Diamant talk 18:31, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zum Bürokraten Problem Bitte nehme ihm nun den Rang; Nathanael und ich, die beiden Leiter, sind dagegen, dass er weiterhin das Wiki verunstaltet. Er fängt an Seiten zu löschen und provoziert andere Benutzer! Man muss ihm diese Rechte nehmen, bevor es zu spät ist. Sein Name ist Bioniclemaster724 Wäre nett, wenn er noch zu stoppen ist!!! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:19, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Aufgrund der vorherigen Kommentare hatte ich gedacht, ihr trennt euch im Frieden? Rechte entfernt, Kuurzsperre wg. kontroversen Löschungen. Diskussion von mir aus hier, wäre mir aber eigentlich lieber, wenn ihr das untereinander klären könntet. --Avatar 17:31, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Ich dachte eigentlich auch, dass wir uns in Frieden trennen, jedoch fing er mit dem an, was am Ende passierte. [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:48, 9. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ToW Eine Frage noch: Könnte der Autor auch seine Artikel umschreiben, so dass sie fast nichts mit dem alten Inhalt zu tun haben? (es sei denn es wird verbotenes wie z.B. Beleidigungen rein geschrieben) Ohne dabei gegen die Lizens zu verstoßen? (Also so dass man sie nicht wieder auf ihren alten Inhalt zurück stellen darf? [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 18:06, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Provokation Ich habe dies durch geführt und an meinen Artikeln etwas eher sinnloses, aber nicht verbotenes und beleidigendes hingeschrieben. Ich wurde darauf gesperrt und der Grund war:"Provokation", dabei war es der Admin Skorpi63, welcher Provoziert und seine 'Admin-Macht' AUSNUTZTE. Ich hoffe du kannst mich verstehen Avatar, Skorpi63 sollte im Wiki-Nui Fanfiction las auch im Wiki-Nui kein Admin mehr sein, denn er ist der Jenige der Sachen schreibt wie:"Die beiden verließen das Wiki und ich hoffe das mindestens einer von ihnen niemals wieder kommt" Das nenne ich eher Provokation. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] 19:31, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Du kannst natürlich - wie jeder Benutzer des Wikis - die Artikel entsprechend verändern. Genauso, wie auch jeder Benutzer des Wikis eine alte Version wiederherstellen kann. Das hier ist zum Beispiel ganz klar ein destruktiver Edit und eine Sperrung ist aufgrund dessen verständlich. --Avatar 08:03, 11. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Problem Hi Avatar, ich habe zwei kleine Probleme auf meinem Digimon-Wiki. Zum einen komme ich irgendwie mit dem Hochladen eines Favicons nicht zurecht und auch die Hilfeseite dazu konnte mir nicht weiterhelfen. Vielleicht kannst du mir das nochmal erklären. Das könnte ich dann nämlich auch auf meinem Dragonball AF-Wiki anwenden. Zum anderen gibt es ja jetzt die Möglichkeit direkt eine Kategorie einzufügen ohne erst auf bearbeiten zu klicken, was ich gut finde, allerdings habe ich jetzt immer ein kleines gelbes Kästchen fast komplett über dem Button Speichern stehen, auf dem steht, dass es jetzt diese neue Funktion gibt. Wenn ich auf das Kreuz rechts oben klicke, verschwindet dieses Kästchen allerdings nicht und so wird es mir sehr erschwert Artikel zu speichern, da wie gesagt der Button fast komplett verdeckt wird. --LARSMON 15:45, 12. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Entschuldigung Ich möchte mich hier für das Verhalten einiger Benutzer meines Wikis auf dieser Diskussion entschuldigen. Skorpi63 und Toa-Mata-Nui haben sich so weit zerstritten, dass T-M-N das Wiki ganz verlassen hat. Bioniclemaster724 schloss sich ihm an, bei diesem gab es aber die oben genannten Probleme, da er bereits Admin und Bürokrat war. Nun reden zumindest Skorpi und T-M-N von Dingen wie "der seine 'Admin-Macht' AUSNUTZTE" oder jemand hätte jemanden vertrieben. Keiner der drei ist, wenn er solche Bemerkungen macht, ernst zu nehmen. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:26, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich entschuldige mich auch - ich bin noch ei relativ unerfahrener Administrator und habe zu hart durchgegriffen. Hab mich danach auch selbst für eine Woche gesperrt XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 11:56, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Namensraum Hi, ich bins mal wieder... Könntest du den Namesnraum Portal frestellen. So wie bei den Vorlagen, das wenn man eine Seite mit Portal: erstellt in der oberen Link-Navigationsleiste mit Seite und Diskussion Portal steht. Könntest du das einstellen das das so ist? Wenn man da für irgenteine MediaWiki Seite braucht - kannst du mir die dann geben?--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 12:43, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Hast du schon Seiten, die mit "Portal:" beginnen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:15, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Ja, habe ich HIER --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 16:28, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Schön. Bevor du den ns haben kannst, musst du alle verschieben und anschließend zurückverschieben (nach dem Aktivieren). Ist leider so... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:52, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das ist ja dumm. Naja habs schnell gemacht.--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:24, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Sperrung Ich wurde jetzt im WN und WNFF für unbekannte Zeit gesperrt. Dabei hab ich seit dem letzten mal gar nichts mehr verändert, das war glaube ich Donnerstag. Und heute hat mich Nath gesperrt, weil ihm einige sachen, die ich in einem privatchat gesagt habe, nicht gepasst haben. Und als Grund für die Sperrung gibt er "Persönlicher Angriff" an, obwohl ich seit Tagen nichts mehr editiert habe. Ich finde diese Sperrung unbegründet und ich finde ihm sollte jetzt eine gerechte Strafe auferlegt werden, denn einen ohne richtigen Grund zu sperren und als Grund "Er weiß wieso" anzugeben ist nicht ok, selbst deswegen, weil ich NICHT "weiß wieso". 15:16, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) GameArtist Hallo avatar: Ich möchte im GameArtist Wiki das Monaco Skin anpassen. Wie in der Weltenbibliothek auch erfolgreich gemacht, kopierte ich ein existierendes CSS erst mal rein und wollte dieses danach Abschnitt für Abschnitt anpassen. Doch leider nimmt das Wiki das Mocaco CSS gar nicht zur kenntnis. Nichts wird geändert. Kannst Du nachsehen, woran das liegt? Danke. -- 17:16, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Schon erledigt, ich habe den Skin in meinen Einstellungen auf "Angepasst" geändert. "Vorseinstellung" ist, dass kein Skin festgelegt ist, daher der kommt, den man selbst ausgewählt hat (nicht Monaco.css, sondern Beach, Brick, Jade...) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:04, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Vielen Dank! Super, das funzt jetzt! -- 21:37, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :: ich habe in meinem Pink Floyd Wiki ein ähnliches problem. Ich hab die Monobook.css angepasst, aber anscheinend werden die änderungen erst nach ein paar tagen angezeigt (die änderungen von freitag hat er erst heute angezeigt, die änderungen von heute noch gar nicht). Liegt das daran, dass monobook am aussterben ist (was ich ziemlich doof finde, monobook ist toll!^^)? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 19:10, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Also, ich weiß nichts über Monobook, da ich es nicht sonderlich ab kann. Aber das mit den Änderungen ist schon seltsam. Ich hatte da auch mal was, nur das war mit Monaco, war de.gaming. (Aussterben nicht, nur nicht mehr der offizielle Skin = Nicht mehr stark supported) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:29, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::: monaco ist scheiße unübersichtlich und nervig, monobook ist viel besser :P - aber darum gehts hier ja nicht. Keine Idee woran das liegen könnte? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:35, 15. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::: jetzt wird gar nix angepasstes mehr angezeigt :( Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 14:13, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dann versuch mal, den Text von Monobook.css in Common.css einzugeben. Das wirkt sich auf alle Skins aus und dann wird es passen, denke ich mal. Wenn es trotzdem nicht geht, versuch mal Monaco :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:27, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::::: ok, hoffentlich geht es, ich kann monaco gar nicht ab ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:03, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::::: sorry geht immer noch nicht, aber bei einem anderem wiki von mir (von dem ich den code geklaut hab^^), geht das alles. Kann es sein, dass ich falsche einstellungen irgendwo habe? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 20:09, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Von welchem Wiki? Aus Wikia? Wenn du es nicht aus Wikia hast, gibt es diverse Hürden (Parser, nicht Monobook als Standard, ...). Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 23:23, 20. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Also wenn ich die Seite betrachte, sehe ich folgendes: thumb|250px|Useskin MonoBook Ist das richtig so? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:10, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Naja, das einzige was angepasst angezeigt wird, ist das hintergrundbild. Ich hab den skin aus stupia genommen, den ich da selber erstellt hab. Ich wollte ihn passend für PF-Wiki ändern, aber das geht schlecht, wenn die änderungen nicht angezeigt werden :( Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 13:43, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::Hast du schonmal versucht, das css in deinem Benutzernamensraum anzulegen? Das könnte vielleicht helfen, dass es schneller geht. Wenn die Lahmheit des Caches am Wiki liegt, dann erstelle doch einfach hier unter deiner Seite Monobook.css mit dem Code, und wenn es fertig ist, verschiebe kopiere es einfach in MediaWiki:Monobook.css. Also hier: Benutzer:Floyd93/monobook.css - ich hoffe das das dann besser klappt. Sonst bin ich ratlos... Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:26, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Ok, ich werde es ausprobieren (das der cache ne woche nicht geleert wird finde ich zwar komisch), danke für deine hilfe. Sonst muss ich wohl doch monaco nehmen, man gewöhnt sich dran ^^ Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 17:34, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ok, teste, und wenn es nichts wird, kann ich dort ja mal Monaco anpacken. Viel Erfolg erstmal! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:34, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Spotlights *Hi. Ich wollte gerne mal wissen, wie man sein Wikia zu den Wikia Spotlights hinzufügen kann. Ich denke mir mal, dass läuft alles über die Zentrale hier und daher wollte ich gerne mal die Anforderungen dazu genannt bekommen. Danke im Voraus! Philipp S.Noch Fragen? 19:05, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, du kannst das ganz leicht dieser Seite entnehmen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 19:21, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) komische kat-funktion * Kann man die irgendwie ausschalten? Das stört mich ganz erheblich bei der Vorlagenprogrammierung. Denn die eingegeben Kats werden i-wie aus dem quellcode rausgenommen, sodass ich die gar nicht verändern kann. Nur löschen oder hinzufügen. Ich möchte nämlich, dass diese Vorlage die Seiten automatisch beim Durschnittswert einsortiert. Der Code dazu ist relativ kompliziert, sodass ich jeztzt die Fehlerursache nicht finde. Kann es sein, dass diese Funktion alle Seiten mit einordnet? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:32, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * ok, ich habs gefunden, aber trotzdem ich da eine formel zur berechnung eines durschnittswertes anstelle von PAGENAME habe, ordnet er sie falsch ein. Liegt das daran, dass in der Formel parameter aus der vorlage sind? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 15:32, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * hat sich erledigt. Die richtige Sortierung hängt wohl vom cache ab und funzt jetzt. Und mit der funktion komm ich mittlerweile klar ;) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 17:15, 17. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Immer wieder schön, wenn sich Probleme von selbst erledigen :-) --Avatar 16:35, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wikia Welcome Tool Hallo Avatar, wie zu lesen ist, wird nun ein Tool zur automatisierten Begrüßung neuer Wiki-User aufgespielt, das eine Nachricht auf der Talk-Page eines Nutzers hinterlässt, sobald dieser seine erste Editierung vornimmt. In dem Text heißt es weiter, das dieses Tool vorerst nur für englischsprachige Wikis aktiviert wird, da eine Übersetzung noch fehle. Wäre es dennoch schon möglich, dieses Tool für unser Forscherliga-Wiki freizuschalten? Die entsprechenden Welcome-Bausteine würde wir eh für uns anpassen, so dass die Sprache des Default-Textes keine Rolle spielt. Liebe Grüße, Typhix 14:04, 18. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Es liegt nicht nur an der Übersetzung. Normalerweise durchläuft eine Extension eine Testphase - aber ich kann euch gerne in diese Testphase aufnehmen. Sie wird - je nachdem welche Probleme auftreten - heute oder nächsten Montag starten. --Avatar 12:17, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Aktiviert für Forscherliga. Weitere Informationen auf der Seite Hilfe:Begrüßungshilfe. Kleiner Schönheitsfehler: Unterschrift verwendet "User:" und "User_talk" anstatt "Benutzer:" und "Benutzer_Diskussion:". Das ändert aber nicht die Funktionalität. --Avatar 13:59, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::: Ich danke artig und verneige mein Haupt. :) --Typhix 14:21, 19. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Bürokraten-Rechte entziehen Hallo Avatar. Im Witzewiki bin ich Bürokrat und einige andere User auch, die es nicht mehr sein sollen. Ich weiß, dass nur staff-Mitglieder Büro-Rechte entziehen können. Könntest du dann freundlicherweise dem User "Benutzer:GW7877-Floyd93" die Büro-Rechte entziehen? Vielen Dank. Ach, eine Frage. Ist es eigentlich möglich, die URL von Wikis zu ändern?? Würde ich gerne mal wissen ;-) Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 18:37, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, das ist auch möglich. Wie würde deine Wunsch-url heißen? Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:45, 21. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Wie geht das denn? Kann dem Benutzer jetzt das Büro-Recht entzogen werden? Gruß --SuperMario [[Benutzer Diskussion:SuperMario|'Sprich ruhig']]- [http://schulwahnsinn.wikia.com NUS] - [http://allewitze.wikia.com Witze!] 17:03, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::Hatte ich erledigt, aber hier nicht vermerkt. --Avatar 12:07, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Zur URL: Wenn du mir eine Wunsch-URL mitteilst, kann ich die vermutlich einrichten. --Avatar 12:08, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Grüne Wikihilfe Hallo Avatar! Diese grüne Wikihilfe die unten in unserer Hilfe:Übersicht erscheint zerstört ein wenig das Design und sieht äußerst unschön aus, um es mal nett auszudrücken. ;) Könnte sie irgendwie entfernt oder angepasst werden?--Paffdaddy (Diskussion) 12:12, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Wenn du folgendes in Mediawiki:Common.css machst, verschwindet Shared Help komplett: .sharedHelp { display: none; } :Würden dann viele Seiten fehlen? Wenn ja, dann frage ich mal, ob man es für eine Seite abschalten kann. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 12:23, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Mit CSS sollte es auch für einzelne Seiten abschaltbar sein (die Seiten können mittels ihres Titels identifiziert werden). --Avatar 12:09, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Untermenus Hallo avatar! Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich plötzlich die Untermenus in der Navigationsbox der Weltenbibliothek nicht mehr aufrufen. Woran das wohl liegt? -- 16:55, 25. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das Problem sollte inzwischen behoben sein (und hing vermutlich mit einem Software-Update zusammen). --Avatar 12:10, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Zwei Bionicle-Wikis Es gibt bereits seit Ende 2007 das Deutsche Bionicle-Wiki "Wiki-Nui", wo ich momentan Admin und Bürokrat bin. Wieso wurde jetzt zugelassen, dass zwei ehemalige Nutzer meines Wikis das ToW-Wiki (ebenfalls rund um Bionicle) gegründet haben? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:13, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oh - wow... was hier alles so passiert... ich hab mich mal umgesehen. Selbst wenn sie das Wiki gründen dürfen - SIE DÜRFEN KEINE ARTIKEL VON UNS KOPIEREN!!!! Zudem wurden auch im Fanfiction Wiki Sachen kopiert. Aber naja - soetwas in der Art hatte ich mir schon gedacht. Wie groß meine Enttäuschung über den Benutzer Jadekaiser ist, will wohl keiner wissen. KEINER! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 11:20, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Erstmal, ich habe es bewilligt, und sie haben mir dargelegt, warum (diverse unüberwindbare (teils private) Differenzen). Das kann zukünfig durch diverse Änderungen auch bei anderen Wikis passieren (die Dopplung). Wenn kopiert wird, 1:1, und sie nicht selber der Autor sind, dann kannst du selbstverständlich eine Problemmeldung machen - Ich sehe sie mir dann an und führe dann Diskussionen darüber. Ich schlage vor, dass ihr euch zukünftig einfach aus dem Weg geht - da ihr eure Differenzen nicht klären konntet. Gibt es weitere Probleme oder Fragen, insbesondere zu dem Thema, dürft ihr diese gleich mir mitteilen. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:45, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, die Lizenzen der Wikis muss ich noch etwas kennenlernen. Ich denke mal, dass ich es selbst mit einem abschließendem Text heute beendet habe. Was im weiteren Verlauf passieren wird, liegt jetzt an denen, erwidern werde ich nix mehr und wir gehen uns wohl aus dem Weg. Sorry, wenn das ganze eine kleine Belastung war. :: [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 23:52, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich hoffe, ihr konntet die Sache im Guten lösen. Falls es weiterhin Probleme geben sollte, sagt mir bitte Bescheid. --Avatar 12:11, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Danke für die Info Hi Avatar, danke für die Info im Fahrrad-Wiki wegen Fehlermeldung, ich dachte du hast gerade keine Zeit oder so, darum hatte ich das Kontakformular verwendet. Schöne Grüße --Diamant talk 20:41, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das ist auch - gerade bei solch wichtigen Problemen - gut so! Es sollte zwar nicht sein, aber es kann natürlich immer mal passieren, dass ich etwas vergesse oder nicht erreichbar bin. Die Mails über das Kontaktformular bzw. direkt an die Adresse community@wikia.com werden aber auf jeden Fall beachtet und sind auch ganz hilfreich, weil man später "wikia-übergreifend" drin suchen kann. --Avatar 20:53, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Erneuter Versuch - Namensraum^^ Ich habe dich schon etwas oben weiter nach einen neuen Namensraum im Nintendo-Wiki gefragt. Der Namensraum soll Portal heißen - Ich habe auch schon alles so verschoben, das es passt. --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 21:18, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Gratis-Wiki-Fragen Ist der Gratis-Wiki-Import eigentlich abgeschlossen oder noch nicht? Ich hab mal wieder angefangen mit den Import der Wikiseiten vom englischen Central-Wikia ins deutschsprachige Zentral-Wikia und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass am 23. März 2009 das w:c:de.animanga-wiki von Gratis-Wiki importiert wurde. Wieso eigentlich? Das Wiki hat nur kopierte Artikelseiten von Jedipedia oder Seiten mit Titeln wie "YEAH GEIL" oder "Yeah yeah yeah". Außerdem hat das irgendwie garnichts mit dem Namen des Wikis zu tun. :Kann es sein, dass beim "hochladen" der Wikis was schiefgelaufen ist. Ich habe entdeckt, das am 23.3. das Wiki Sithpedia hochgeladen wurde, wo man vom Namen her auf Star Wars schließen kann, doch der Inhalt sind Artikel zur Animeserie Naruto. Die Wikinamen wurden wohl vertauscht. --Dr. Crisp 21:42, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Mir ist auch aufgefallen, als ich mir Zusammenlegung/Gratis-Wiki angeschaut habe, dass es immernoch andere Gratis-Wikis gibt, z.B. Gameportal. --Gruß Dr. Crisp 13:50, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Blog-Antrag Hi Avatar, ich wollte mal nachfragen, ob dieses Wiki und das Wiki die Blog-Funktion haben könnten. Laut meinen Informationen wurde schon einmal über einen anderen Helfer von Wikia gefragt, nun wurde ich beauftragt, weil sich nix getan hat. Wie auch immer, ich hoffe auf eine schnelle Reaktion. Danke im voraus! [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:45, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe in beiden Wikis Blogs eingerichtet. Bitte beachtet, dass die Blog-Funktion noch in der Entwicklung ist. Eine erste Einführung findet ihr auf der noch nicht ganz fertigen Seite Hilfe:Blog-Artikel. --Avatar 12:23, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich kenne diese Funktion bereits aus anderen Wikis, da gab es kaum Fehler, nur den mit dem "false". Ich bedanke mich, ich denke, dass auch unser TOW(-FF)-Team dir dankbar ist ;-) [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:37, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Tutorial-Seiteneinbindung Irgendwie klappt das mit der Einbindung aus Hilfe-Wikia mit den Tutorial-Seiten nicht so richtig. Hilfe:Tutorial 1 Die "Seiten" sind doppelt und bei der "Einbindungsseite" sind keine Bilder vorhanden und die Interwikilinks werden rot angezeigt. --Dr. Crisp 15:01, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das wird daran liegen, dass die Bilder nicht vorhanden sind, und dass die Interwikilinks nicht für das Hilfe-Wiki funktionieren. Du kannst das gerne mit einem Edit/Upload beheben, sonst mach ich das demnächst. Danke für den Hinweis! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 15:12, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Generelle Frage Wie wird eigentlich verfahren, wenn ein Wiki "umzieht" (von Wikia zu anderen Anbieter). Bei Avatar war das ja so, dass du eine Vorlage erstellt hast, die von den Artikelseiten auf das neue Wiki verweisen, dafür wurden die Seiten, die die Benutzer zuvor gelöscht haben, wiederhergestellt. Denn bei Primeval ist das jetzt derselbe Fall (das die Artikel gelöscht wurden). Aber ich glaube bei manchen Wikis du umgezogen sind, wurde dann das "Wikia-Wiki" gelöscht. Ich fände es ja besser, wenn man die Artikel in einem solchen Fall wiederherstellt und das Wiki zur Adoption freigibt. --Dr. Crisp 19:47, 29. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :Das Avatar-Wiki war ein besonderer Einzelfall, da es augenscheinlich massive Irritationen bezüglich der Lizenzsituation gab. Grundsätzlich steht natürlich jedem frei Inhalte eines Wikis zu nehmen und an anderer Stelle weiter darauf aufzubauen - sofern a) es sich um eigene Inhalte handelt oder b) die Lizenz eingehalten wird. Eine Löschung im Wikia-Wiki ist hingegen aus verschiedenen Gründen unerwünscht. Zum einen ist es eine Missachtung derjenigen, die nicht zur „Kern-Community“ gehören und zum Wiki beigetragen haben, zum anderen sollte allen Community-Mitgliedern die Entscheidung frei bleiben, ob sie lieber weiter auf Wikia editieren oder auf einem anderen Host. Bei einer Löschung verfallen auch entsprechend gesetzte Links von außerhalb und der interessierte Leser guckt in die Röhre. Insofern sollte die von dir geschilderte Situation der Normalfall sein - leider habe ich die Situation rund um das Primeval-Wiki nicht verfolgt - wenn dort in großem Maßstab gelöscht wurde, dann sollte dies rückgängig gemacht werden. --Avatar 06:36, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) kleine frage * kann man irgendwie erreichen, dass änderungen in diesem Forum nicht in den LÄ angezeigt werden? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 18:22, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) * ? Kann man das überhaupt irgendwie erreichen, oder wird in den Letzten Änderungen immer Alles angezeigt? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:43, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Es gibt keinen "Standard-Weg" um Änderungen zu unterdrücken. Die Letzten Änderungen sollen einen Gesamtüberblick darüber geben, was im Wiki passiert. Eine Filterung ist da nicht vorgesehen. Ich kann das höchstens mal als Anregung mit aufnehmen, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob die MediaWiki-Entwickler die Idee gut finden. --Avatar 12:34, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Blog Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich vielleicht informieren könntest über die Blogfunktion. Ist das einfach ein Blog im Wiki? Wer kann den bearbeiten? Habe leider nix in der SuFu entdeckt dazu. Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 16:14, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Nicht? Such nochmal im Hilfe-Wiki, ich hab erst neulich eine Übersetzung angelegt. (weiß aber nicht mehr wo, versuch mal w:c:hilfe:Blog-Artikel) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 16:40, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Du meinst w:c:hilfe:Hilfe:Blog-Artikel ;-) Kann man das auch so machen, dass man einen Blog als News benutzt und nur die Admins einen für die HP haben? Gruss --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 20:35, 3. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Das kann man so machen - auf sozialer Ebene. Rein technisch kannst du momentan nicht bestimmten Benutzern einen Blog erlauben und anderen nicht. Aber das ist eigentlich auch nicht nötig. Ihr könnt euch beispielsweise darauf einigen, dass Neuigkeiten immer mit der Kategorie "News" versehen werden und dass diese nur von Admins benutzt werden darf. Dann erstellt ihr euch eine Blog-Aggregationsseite, die alle Posting mit der Kategorie "News" anzeigt. Und wenn sich einer nicht dran hält, verfahrt ihr genauso, wie ihr verfahren würdet, wenn einer Unsinn in Artikel schreibt. :::Kleine Bitte: Kannst du deine Signatur vielleicht in eine Vorlage packen oder so? Es wird im Editierfenster sehr unübersichtlich. --Avatar 12:38, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, Wir machen das momentan folgendermassen: Wir haben einen Artikel mit dem Namen "Sithlordpedia:Nachrichten", in den wir News reintun. Wegen der Sig: Ich hab sie in einer Vorlage, die jedoch automatisch entpackt wird... Was soll ich machen? Gruss TINGELTANGELBOB, 10 April 2009, 12:56 :::::Nimm meine neue Signatur als Beispiel - Du kannst sie mittels Editbutton einbinden (wie bei mir gerade). Das heißt, in wikia.com w:user:Tingeltangelbob/global.js anlegen (vgl. bei meinem, da sind die Buttons schon drin) und dann jedes Mal anstatt ~ den Button drücken (recht umständlich, leider...). Wenn du Hilfe damit brauchst, teil es mir mit. 11:02, 10. April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ich komm nicht ganz draus... Übrigens fehlt in deiner Sig ein Abschluss-Tag, sodass hier alles blau wird o.O Gruss TINGELTANGELBOB 10. April 2009, 14:08 Nochmal Blogs Hi, ich wollt mich nochmal wegen der Sache mit den Blog-Kommentaren ohne Javascript melden. Inzwischen funktioniert es nämlich teilweise. Vor einer Weile habe ich mal einen Blog-Beitrag kommentiert, es kam aber nur ein MySQL-Fehler. Also habe ich den Kommentar nochmal abgeschickt - selber Fehler. Für den dritten Versuch habe ich Javascript dann aktiviert, und plötzlich sind alle drei Kommentare aufgetaucht. Das war in diesem Blog-Beitrag. Gerade eben habe ich es noch zwei Mal versucht, und bis jetzt sind die beiden Kommentare noch nicht aufgetaucht, obwohl sie in den Letzten Änderungen aufgelistet werden. Der eine Blog-Beitrag ist der hier, und der andere ist der hier. Bei dem letzten Versuch habe ich übrigens die Meldung noch da, die mir beim Abschicken des Kommentars angezeigt wurde: :Es gab einen Syntaxfehler in der Datenbankabfrage. Die letzte Datenbankabfrage lautete: ::/*id=20090401190653*/ (SQL-Abfrage versteckt) :aus der Funktion „Article::insertOn“. MySQL meldete den Fehler „1062: Duplicate entry '501-Matoro20/1.4.09_ENDLICH_FERIEN!!!!!_JUHU!/Toa-Nuva-200904011' for key 2 (10.8.2.48)“. Wollte ich nur mal melden, für den Fall, dass das Problem noch nicht bekannt ist. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:29, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Okay, gerade hat Skorpi einen Kommentar gepostet und meine Kommentare sind aufgetaucht. Scheint also so, als würden die ohne Javascript geposteten Kommentare immer erst dann auftauchen, sobald jemand einen Kommentar mit Javascript postet. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 19:41, 1. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Interessant. Vielen Dank für die ausführliche Fehlermeldung! Übernehme ich so. Deutlich einfacher für uns, als Aussagen wie "geht nicht" :-) --Avatar 12:39, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Geht (immer noch) nicht (richtig)! XD Also der MySQL-Fehler ist inzwischen weg. Dafür werden die Kommentare jetzt aber immer doppelt gepostet, und sie werden immer noch erst dann sichtbar, wenn jemand mit Javascript einen Kommentar postet. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:56, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Killaschaaf Hallo Avatar, das Wiki Killaschaaf macht offensichtlich Werbung für das Downloadportal AnimeLoads.org wie ich auf dieser Seite erfahren habe. Anscheinend werden auf dieser Seite urheberrechtlich geschützte Filme und Serien hochgeladen, was wohl nicht legal ist, die Gründer von Killaschaaf haben wohl auch AnimeLoads ins Leben gerufen. Deshalb frage ich mich, ob auf Wikias Werbung für illegale Seiten gemacht werden darf. --Dr. Crisp 11:34, 4. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich sehe das Problem. Solange auf Wikia-Wikis allerdings kein illegaler Content liegt, werden wir dagegen nichts unternehmen. Da Wikia seinen Firmensitz in den USA hat, wird das Recht der freien Rede noch einmal deutlich weiter ausgelegt, als dies beispielsweise in Deutschland der Fall ist. Wenn andere Wikis damit Probleme haben, halte ich es für einen guten Kompromiss, Killaschaaf aus dem AnimeFooter rauszuwerfen. Narutopedia „muss“ allerdings schon aufgrund seiner Größe und Beliebtheit drin bleiben. --Avatar 12:45, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Vorlage rutscht unter andere Vorlage Klonkriege I - Die Verteidigung von Kamino In diesem Artikel rutscht eine Vorlage unter die andere. Der Text passt sich zwar an, nicht aber die Vorlage. Wie kann ich machen, dass die Vorlage vor der andern aufhört? Gruss und schonmal danke --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 14:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich kann das Problem auf Anhieb nicht nachvollziehen. Ich schaue es mir später mit etwas mehr Ruhe noch einmal an - alternativ bitte eine genauere Problembeschreibung geben (z.B. Namen der betroffenen Vorlagen, ggf. Screenshot). --Avatar 12:49, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Presse-Fragen Hallo Avatar, Nintendo hat uns im Rahmen eines Fragebogens gefragt: „Wird die Website deutsche Grand Theft Auto Wiki, Anm. d. A.) kommerziell betrieben oder handelt es sich um ein rein privates Projekt?“ Was ist die richtige Antwort auf diese Frage? Als Teil der Wikia, Inc. müsste doch „kommerziell“ richtig sein, oder? [[Benutzer:Zaibatsu|Zaibatsu] 20:33, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Des Weiteren ist das Gewinnspiel im GTA-Wiki gestartet → Link. Das Angebot auf Grund des Spotlight nehmen wir gerne an! Zaibatsu 20:54, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Spotlight ist erstellt und kommt bald. 21:33, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Das ist eine schwer zu beantwortende Frage, da ich nicht weiß, worauf Nintendo hinaus möchte. Die Antwort "kommerziell" ist vermutlich richtig, wobei es natürlich so ist, dass die eigentliche Community nicht-kommerziell ausgerichtet ist. Schwierig. Wenn ich keine Möglichkeit zur Klärung der Frage hätte, würde ich "kommerziell" angeben. :::Spotlights binde ich jetzt ein. --Avatar 12:51, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke für die klasse gewordenen Spotlights und die Antwort in Bezug auf die Kommerz-Frage. Zaibatsu 21:11, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::Hallo Avatar, das Gewinnspiel im GTA-Wiki ist beendet, die Spotlights können deaktiviert werden. Danke, auch an MtaÄ! Zaibatsu 22:48, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Danke. Hatte es sogar in den Kalender geschrieben, aber aufgrund einer schweren Grippe verpasst... Kleine Statistik: Das Monaco-Spotlight wurde 488.197 mal ausgeliefert und 94 mal angeklickt, das Monobook-Spotlight 15.768 mal ausgeliefert und 5 mal angeklickt. Der naheliegende Schluss, dass Monobook-User häufiger klicken, ist übrigens falsch - es ist genau anders rum. Allerdings klicken angemeldete Benutzer häufiger und unangemeldete Benutzer sehen immer Monaco als Default-Skin. --Avatar 06:18, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::::Zum Glück haben deutlich mehr Menschen beim Gewinnspiel mitgemacht als fünf oder 94 ;) Danke für die Info. Und: Was heißt „ausgeliefert“? Zaibatsu 18:48, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::::::"Vom Webserver an den Leser ausgeliefert." Die Zahlen können natürlich nur direkte Klicks erfassen. Am Gewinnspiel haben sicherlich aber auch viele Personen teilgenommen, die durch andere interne und externe Verlinkungen auf die Seite gekommen ist. --Avatar 19:32, 23. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kategorie-Tool Hallo Avatar, da ich nicht so ganz glücklich mit dem neuen Kategorie-Tool bin, bitte ich dich darum, das nach Möglichkeit für das Fotowiki abzuschalten. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 22:56, 7. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Wenns möglich ist, bitte auch im Narnia-Wiki deaktivieren. Urai Fen ~ Frage? ~ Narnia ~ Eragon ~ Simpsons 06:54, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Das wollte ich auch schon lääängst fragen: Bitte auch im Nintendo-Wiki...--Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 08:48, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Ich de-aktiviere es jetzt für eure Wikis. Es wäre aber sehr, sehr, sehr hilfreich, wenn ihr sagen könntet, was genau das ausschlaggebende Punkt war. So können wir versuchen daran zu arbeiten und die Extension weiter zu verbessern. --Avatar 13:25, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich finde das im ganzen einfach nicht schön. Außerdem wurden die Kategorien bei der Vorschau nicht angezeigt. Den "Kategorien hinzufügen"-Button fand ich ebenfalls hässlich. Was noch schauerich aussah, war das, wenn es noch keine Kategorien auf der Seite gibt, denn das sah vollkommen unschön aus. (Wobei ich glaube, das das Nintendo-Wiki ein Einzelfall für diese unschöne Sahce war, weil es in der Kategorienleiste ein Bild besitzt) --Gruß, Simpel ?! (Nintendo-Wiki) 17:46, 9. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Das Tool war einfach unpraktisch, weil hinzugefügte Kategorien nicht mehr im Fließtext änderbar waren. Das ging nur noch sehr schwer oder garnicht über das Tool. In jedem Fall für erfahrene Benutzer nur ein hinderliches Spielzeug und als Hilfe für Neulinge oder Unerfahrene nur frustrierend. M.a.W.: Zu amerikansich, alles schön automatisiert vorgekaut, aber nur halb. --Eva K. tell me about it 02:25, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Captain Tsubasa Wiki Hallo, ich habe heute ein neues Benutzerkonto unter anderem Namen angelegt und wollte Fragen ob ich mein Wiki (http://de.tsubasa.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite) mit diesem Konto übernehmen könnte. Das andere Benutzerkonto (TwenSev) könnte danach gelöscht werden - Gruß Twenny 10:47, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gibt es einen Grund, warum du dein altes Benutzerkonto nicht mehr möchtest? 10:49, 10. April 2009 (UTC) ::Eigentlich nur weil ich den Namen Twenny inzwischen überall verwende - Gruß Twenny 10:52, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ok. Da das geklärt ist, wird Tim sich weiter darum kümmern, denn ich kann dir keine Bürokratenrechte zukommen lassen... Danke für die Information. 10:56, 10. April 2009 (UTC) ::::Danke :) - Gruß Twenny 10:58, 10. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Werbung Hi, ich bin Admin im Final Fantasy Almanach. Seit kurzem taucht Werbung von Volvo auf den Seiten auf. Ich finde Werbung an sich nicht so wahnsinnig schlimm, aber dieses Produkt ist völlig unpassend zur Thematik und wird wahrscheinlich keinen einzigen Besucher ansprechen. Wenn schon Werbung, dann in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Bezug zu Final Fantasy oder wegen mir zu Partnerseiten. Nichts gegen Volvo, aber dadurch, dass es sowas von gar nicht passt, leidet auch die Qualität des Almanachs. DelNorte 16:37, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hallo! Könnten Sie bitte diese beiden Wikis: http://de.spongebob-wiki.wikia.com und http://de.detektivconan.wikia.com löschen? Danke im Voraus!--Thedrakester 21:14, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Commonist Das Abschalten des Ajax-Logins im Fotowiki war die Lösung. Danke! Der Commonist funktioniert grundsätzlich. Ralf oder ich werde jetzt noch ein paar Feinheiten zusammen mit Datura ausbosseln, weil ein paar Konfigurationsdateien vom Benutzer individuell angepaßt werden müssen. Das muß dann noch dokumentiert werden, dann kommen noch ein paar Leute mehr ins Boot. Grüße --Eva K. tell me about it 00:38, 15. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Damit du es auch weißt... ...ich bin krank im Moment (wie du), und hab kaum mal die Kraft was zu machen... ich wünsch dir eine gute Besserung :) 08:28, 18. April 2009 (UTC) :Hab es schon gelesen - ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht virtuell angesteckt. Mir gehts auch noch nicht wieder so prickelnd. Also wünsche ich uns mal beiden gute Besserung. --Avatar 08:30, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! 08:34, 18. April 2009 (UTC) Problem mit Wikianswers-Vorlage Hallo Avatar. Da ich dich andernorts nirgends erreichen kann, probier ich es einfach hier auch nochmal. (Die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt) ;-) In Wikianswers haben einige Vorlagen wie z.B. die Möglichkeit nach einem zweiten Pipe-Zeichen noch einen optionalen Link-Text hinzuzufügen: Bei der -Vorlage ist diese Option leider nicht vorhanden. Möchte man nun diese Vorlage für einen bestimmten Artikelabschnitt verwenden, dann sieht das Ergbnis zwangsläufig nicht unbedingt sehr vorteilhaft aus: Schöner wäre es, wenn man auch hier noch einen optionalen Linktext hinzufügen könnte. Lässt sich die Vorlage irgendwie entsprechend anpassen? --DonHaeberle (Diskussion) 10:43, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hi DonHaeberle, ich bin zwar nicht Avatar, aber die Vorlage kann relativ einfach angepasst werden, Auszug aus dem Quelltext mit optionalem Text: | Wikipediaartikel: „ }}}}“ :Und kann dann wie die Vorlage wp benutzt werden: : :Ist ein zweiter Text vorhanden, wird er angezeigt, falls nicht wird der erste genommen. --Diamant talk 11:20, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Klasse. Hab es entsprechend angepasst und funktioniert tadellos. Danke dir! ::@Avatar: Ich hoffe ich bin dir nicht auf den Schlips getreten, indem ich mich damit quasi über dich hinweg gesetzt hab. Aber wenn der Cheffe nicht erreichbar ist, ist eben Eigeninitiative gefragt. ;-) Gruß --DonHaeberle (Diskussion) 21:09, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Ganz im Gegenteil. Eigeninitiative ist a) immer gut und b) notwendig, wenn Cheffe mal wieder ewig nicht antwortet... Schön, dass es jetzt klappt. --Avatar 06:47, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hallo und vielen Dank für deine Einführung Ich hätte da aber mal ein Frage? wenn das erlaubt ist... Wenn ich mein Wiki erstellt habe und nach Testen meine Benenng des Wikis ändern will... geht das? Oder gar die erreichbare Adresse? Sorry bin Legastheniker... wenn ich fehler schreibe dann nicht gewollt :) --MC 22:43, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Klar kannst du fragen. Man kann ein Wiki umbenennen - du musst uns nur die url des Wikis nennen und was du gerne umbenannt haben möchtest, wir können das sicher machen. Alternativ kannst du dafür auch das Kontaktformular nutzen. Ava.... ehm, moment, hier muss ich ja anständig unterschreiben ;) hehehe 23:09, 20. April 2009 (UTC) ::Äh? Hier hilft jeder jeden ;D OK dann MtaÄ? und nicht Avatar :.. Danke für deine Info, da muss ich echt mal überlege wie es weitergeht :( Mir fällt da immer nicht der Richtige Name ein für solche ein Projekt. ::JA was wollt ich noch gleich... Ah ja.. Ich habe ein Freewareprogramme mit den Ich notenschriften erzeugen kann. Diese kann ich dann als Bild ausgeben! Darf ich denn das in mein Wiki machen? Wegen der Rechte und so. Bei Noten ist das Gestz ja bekannter maßen Hart. - Zur Erklärung: Ich will ein Wiki erstellen von Musiker für Musiker - eine Art Mentoren und HilfeWiki. Dabei schwebt mir vor Theorie praxisbezogen, also Begriffe zu erklären die dann im Wiki jeder sehen und benutzen kann. Viele Mentoren zb. Meine einer sind nur im Bereich Jazz zuhause und können beim erlernen dieser Musik helfen und somit im eigendlichen Wiki gleich Links benutzen um ihre Mentees aufzuklähren und zu Unterrichten. Ich hoffe du hast das jetz so'n bissel verstanden??? Meinst du das ein Wiki da gut ist oder soll ich das lieber lassen? Hilfe und eine Antwort wären mir eine Große hilfe - LG der MC 00:01, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Solange du deine eigenen Noten/Kompositionen verwendest, sehe ich da kein Problem. Wenn du allerdings Noten von bekannten Liedern aus dem Radio nimmst, dann wird es vermutlich rechtlichen Ärger geben. Aus dem Grund mussten wir schon ein Gitarren-Tabs-Wiki schließen :-( --Avatar 05:04, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Da binn ich ja froh!!! Ne eingene Lieder auch net! Und Songs von anderen geht garnet! Als Lehrer kenn ich das ja schon! Ich meinte da auch z.B die Erklährung einer Tonleiter. Mit meinem Programm schreibe ich also eine C Dur und die möchte ich dann als eine Übersicht einsetzen. Nur weil ich halt das mit einem Programm schreiben muss, weis ich jetz net, muss ich das Programm erwähnen oder mich als Autor? Ich schreibe auch Fingerjoggings, also Fingerübungen die als Idee gedacht sind vor einem Stück, zu üben... es enthät aber nicht das Original!!! Sondern nur Akkordübungen oder Fingerstellungen und so... wenn das geht!? Ich kenne mich nen bissel aus, habe einen eigen Radiosender gehabt, im Internet und habe auch ein kleines privattonstudio. Mit den Urheberrechten will ich mich net strafbar machen und Copyrights habe ich selber viele, ich will ja auch net das man mir was klaut, daher will ich mich erst einmal erkundigen. Wenn ich eigen Bilder hereinstelle gelten die automatisch, wenn ich nix weiter angebe der allgemeinheit? Kann mit english nicht all zu viel anfangen, nicht als Legastheniker, Gibt es denn eine GLU/GLPU Übersetzung ins Deutsche?-liebe Grüße an dich --MC 22:13, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Ein wenig hängt es auch vom Programm ab, ob du die erzeugten Grafiken weiternutzen kannst, aber es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn das bei einem Freeware-Programm nicht erlaubt sein sollte. Vielleicht findest du dazu ja auch noch etwas in der Programmbeschreibung. Aus Sicht von Wikia sehe ich da jedenfalls kein Problem. Die GFDL ist eine relativ komplexe Lizenz - eine inoffizielle Übersetzung findest du hier. Ich würde dir aber empfehlen, dass du dich einfach für die CC-BY-SA entscheidest. Die ist deutlich einfacher zu verstehen und was noch besser ist... auch direkt in deutsch nachlesbar. Am besten ist es immer, wenn du dich direkt beim Hochladen einer Datei für eine Lizenz entscheidest. --Avatar 04:42, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Ich habe es unter einer Seite gedownloadet: Jetzt sehe ich... Octava SD4 Kennenlernversion? 8.6 Cophyright: Obtiv e.K. und rarunter - alle Rechte vorbehalten... scheinbar doch net so Free?! Hmmm muss ich noch mal im Internet schauen. Was anderes spuckt das Programm net aus! Ich kann aber mit dem Programm net drucken, da suche ich mir lieber etwas anderes! Ich kann mir dem Programm nicht drucken seht auf deren Seite, wenn ich also meinen Bildschirm abfotogaphiere, wie ich es vor hatte,ist das ja ähnlich wie drucken und somit glaube ich eher strafbar?!... Muss ich also mich für jedes Bild eine CC-Lizens erwerben? Habe mein Bildchen in die Seite mal hochgeladen und einfach free/frei hingeschrieben... wuste ja vorher net genau?!--MC 22:38, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Frage Hallo Arvatar Kannst du mir in meinem Bakuan wikai was einbauen was ich meine ist ein Arvatar bild von jedem der da angemeldet ist ungefär so,Danke--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 16:41, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) thumb :Diese Bildchen kommen von der Blog-Erweiterung, die sich noch in Entwicklung befindet. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich sie für dein Wiki aktivieren - aber nur die Bildchen alleine geht nicht. --Avatar 04:43, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ja ist gut du kanst sie aktivieren--Bakugan -Spieler des Schiklas 13:11, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Signatur-Link zur Diskussions-Seite ist kein Hyperlink Seit kurzem wird der Signatur-Link zu meiner Diskussionsseite nicht mehr als klickbarer Hyperlink dargestellt. Allerdings nur in Wikianswers: :http://frag.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:DonHaeberle#Test In den anderen Wikis (hier z.B.) wird der Link problemlos erzeugt. Ich hab mich nun durch die Hilfe durchgewühlt und einiges ausprobiert, aber irgendwie will es mir nicht gelingen. Noch kurioser ist: Sobald ich in den Einstellungen irgendwas anderes als meinen Namen eintrage, wird der Hyperlink problemlos erzeugt. Lediglich wenn ich meinen eigenen Namen eintrage funktioniert es nicht. Woran könnte das liegen? --DonHaeberle (Diskussion) 18:22, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Hi DonHaeberle, wenn du einen Wikilink auf deiner Diskussionsseite zu deiner Diskussionsseite anlegst wird er nie als Link, sondern nur fett dargestellt. Das gilt für alle Wikilinks, die auf die Seite zeigen auf der sie stehen. --> Das ist eigentlich ein Wikilink im Quelltext: Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar. --Diamant talk 18:53, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Klasse. Wieder was gelernt. Danke dir! :) --DonHaeberle (Diskussion) 19:00, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::Vor dieser Frage bin ich ja schließlich auch schon mal irgendwann gestanden ;). --Diamant talk 19:26, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::Das beruhigt mich zu hören und war für mich schon Grund genug den entsprechenden Artikel im deutschen und englischen Hilfe-Wikia diesbezüglich um eine Notiz zu ergänzen: ::::http://hilfe.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Signatur#Wechsel_deine_Unterschrift ::::http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature#How_do_I_change_my_signature.3F --DonHaeberle (Diskussion) 20:08, 22. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Benutzereinstellungen über Wikianswers nicht mehr erreichbar Wenn ich auf Wikianswers auf den MEHR...-Button oben rechts klicke, öffnet sich kein Menü mehr. Wenn man mit der Maus darüber fährt, ändert sich zwar die Mauszeiger-Darstellung, um zu symbolisieren dass man hier etwas anklicken könne, jedoch geschieht beim Klicken rein gar nichts. Getestet mit Firefox & Opera unter Win & Linux sowie IE & SRWare Iron. --DonHaeberle (TALK) 22:53, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC)